O VOLP brasileiro é ilegal e inconstitucional, diz-se no Brasil
João Roque Dias on Tuesday, July 6, 2010 at 10:33pm No texto de apresentação da 5.ª no original edição do Vocabulário Ortográfico da Língua Portuguesa (VOLP) editado pela Academia Brasileira de Letras (ABL), pode ler-se: «Esta 5a 5.ª edição do Vocabulário Ortográfico da Língua Portuguesa (VOLP) incorpora(*) as Bases do Acordo Ortográfico da Língua Portuguesa (AO) aprovado em Lisboa aos 12 de outubro de 1990 (...). Com este projeto aprovado, a língua portuguesa deixa para trás a condição de ser um idioma cujo peso cultural e político encontra, na vigência de dois sistemas ortográficos oficiais, incômodo entrave a seu prestígio e difusão internacional». (*) Incorpora, com modificações ilegais e tudo (os tratados internacionais não podem ser alterados porque sim, nem porque não...) Já viram? É a conversa do costume: com o AO, a língua portuguesa «deixa para trás» o incómodo entrave de dois sistemas ortográficos... Nós, que nos habituaramos a ver nos organismos oficiais ou a isso equiparados (é bom não esquecer que a ABL é apenas uma associação privada) coisas e gente de bem, lemos uma coisa destas e (quase) acreditamos. Quase... Porque a ABL, no que ao AO diz respeito, já nos habitou às mais disparatadas declarações, pela boca e pela pena dos seus mais altos responsáveis. São mentiras descaradas, meias-verdades e outras fábulas que só a portuguesíssima "lata" consegue explicar! Fica, no entanto, aqui registada uma verdade veiculada pela ABL, através do seu académico Alberto da Costa e Silva: «a vigência de duas ortografias oficiais não dificultava a comunicação entre Brasil e Portugal, ela sempre foi fácil». Pois foi! Então, para quê o AO? Domício Proença Filho, da ABL, referiu até que o VOPL da ABL «poderá servir como base para Portugal e para os demais países lusófonos». O académico sugeriu ainda que «a partir desse texto sejam acrescentadas as mudanças necessárias para que saia um tão esperado vocabulário único(**) de todos os povos lusófonos». Eis a prepotência do Brasil no seu melhor (viola o AO e assume a violação...), sem qualquer contraponto ou resposta por parte dos responsáveis portugueses. Depois de os governantes portugueses nos terem enchido os ouvidos sobre o futuro da língua portuguesa estar no Brasil (sic), é de estranhar que não tenham aceitado tão «generosa» e «desinteressada» oferta. Tinham aceitado, reconhecidos e de cabeça baixa, o livrinho e poupavam uma data de trabalhos e de dinheiro (o VOP português foi pago com dinheiros do Fundo da Língua Portuguesa, num montante nunca divulgado...) Depois de entregar o 1.º exemplar ao presidente brasileiro (é preciso tornar a coisa oficial, e depressa..), uma delegação da ABL apressou-se a vir a Lisboa entregar (a 14 de Abril de 2009) dois livrinhos do VOLP ao presidente da República e à Academia das Ciências de Lisboa. Foram recebidos sem sequer uma pergunta sobre a violação do art.º 2. do AO, que exige a elaboração de um Vocabulário Comum da Língua Portuguesa (VOCLP). Entretanto, a 4 de Novembro de 2009, andávamos nós em Portugal entretidos pelos nossos governantes com laudas ao AO e ao magnífico mundo novo que ele nos iria trazer, debatia-se em audiência pública no Senado Federal Brasileiro (67ª Reunião Extraordinária da Comissão de Educação, Cultura e Esporte) a ilegalidade e inconstitucionalidade do VOLP (brasileiro). Nestes termos: «O vocabulário ortográfico, além de tudo, é ilegal e é inconstitucional. Por quê? O Acordo de 1990 prevê a elaboração de vocabulário ortográfico comum da língua portuguesa. O decreto da Presidência da República que instituiu esse Acordo diz que o Acordo será executado e cumprido tão inteiramente como nele se contém. Pois bem. O VOLP, que foi lançado pela Academia Brasileira de Letras, que a gente lamenta a presença, não estar aqui, desrespeita e altera o conteúdo original. Como? Por exemplo, no uso dos prefixos 'a', 'an', 'co', 'ré', 'pre', 'pró', que não está no Acordo, mas está no VOLP. Na eliminação de várias reticências que o Acordo tem e o VOLP elimina. Na inclusão dos conceitos de produtos afins numa regra das espécies bioisoológicas(F), que, no Acordo, não tem, e, no VOLP, tem. Então, na realidade, eles estão desrespeitando o Acordo. O próprio vocabulário ortográfico foge da lei.» -- Professor Ernani Pimentel «Ilegalidade e inconstitucionalidade. Aí é a opinião de pessoas muito especializadas, dizendo que «A Academia Brasileira de Letras, ao publicar o vocabulário ortográfico da língua portuguesa, transgrediu o acordo internacional. As inovações contidas na 5ª edição do VOLP, em desconformidade com o Acordo Ortográfico, são inconstitucionais por afronta ao princípio da legalidade.» » -- Nelma Fontana, autora e Professora de Direito Constitucional. «O vocabulário ortográfico tem sido, de certa forma, imposto pela Academia Brasileira de Letras (autoritarismo), instituição privada que edita periodicamente o VOLP, reconhecido como um instrumento de definição, no Brasil, da forma de aplicação do Acordo Ortográfico. É responsável pela publicação a Comissão de Lexicografia da ABL. Tal Comissão, porém, não possui legitimidade para regulamentar o tratado internacional do qual o Brasil é signatário.» -- Dr. Fabrício Sarmanho, Advogado, autor e Professor de Direito. Lê-se e não se acredita! Cegos por meter o AO pelas goelas abaixo dos seus concidadãos, os governantes assobiam para o ar e fingem que não vêem, que não sabem e que nunca ouviram nada disto! 06JUL2010 (**) Em próximas Notas, irei dar a minha opinião sobre a espantosa história do vocabulário ortográfico comum exigido pelo art.º 2.º do AO, mas que hoje não passa de uma "ovelha ranhosa" e um verdadeiro filho colocado na Roda dos Expostos pelos acordistas e governantes dos países lusófonos. Category:Human Rights in Cyberspace